


Yo Who The F Is This ?

by Evan (shittyspacedads)



Series: Fenway College AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex has ocd, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boston, Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, Chronic Illness, Colleges of the Fenway, Gen, I'll add more character and relationship tags as they occur, I'll also add more tags as this progresses, Multi, Non-binary character, Nonbinary Lafayette, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Panic Attacks, Trans Male Character, alex is trans, anyway thats laf, he also has panic disorder so, how is that supposed to be tagged, is that the full name idk, massachusetts school of art and design, simmons college, why don't more fics include that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyspacedads/pseuds/Evan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hamsquad attends various Colleges of the Fenway</p><p>- or -</p><p>The Hamsquad runs around Boston being the dorks that they are</p><p>- or -</p><p>I put them in Boston because I know nothing about NYC and this is basically just a college au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo Who The F Is This ?

**Author's Note:**

> So some things to say beforehand:
> 
> 1) I was going to make this chapter much longer but I found a good place to stop so here you go
> 
> 2) this is my first fic for hamilton, go easy on me it's not the best
> 
> 3) I'm not sure how often I'll be updating because while I am in online school and have more time I am also trying to write a script for a contest I'm entering and that and my school work has priority
> 
> 4) general warnings for feelings of anxiety, references to shitty parents, OCD rituals, and google translate french because even though I am almost fluent, I am really bad at writing in the language
> 
> EDIT: I have since visited the MassArt campus and researched the COF program more and it works nothing like I thought but I'm just gonna roll with how I was working it

“Okay but, concept: me, my work is done a semester ahead so I just sleep in class” Alex, who is still in a blanket burrito on his bed, yells to Lafayette who is currently trying to pull said burrito out of bed.

“Stop quoting memes at me, and literally that’s true you’re that far ahead now get the hell up” they exaggerate and pull on Alexander’s foot, wrestling him out of his blanket burrito, but nothing happens since his hands are holding onto the headboard.

“Je suis à la dernière extremité!” Alex removes one hand from the headboard to pretend that he’s fainting and places it on his forehead.

“If you don't get up I’m going to have to call your professors and tell them that you’ve dropped out to become a burrito”

Alex puts his hands up in surrender, “Yeah don't do that I’m getting up”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page” with this Lafeyette walks out of the room, feeling accomplished, “I am not letting you be late for your first real college class” They dig through a laundry basket sitting in the hall and pull out a shirt.

“Um well-” Alex is cut off by Lafayette throwing said shirt at his face.

“Yes yes we all know that you’ve gained credits already but those weren’t in actual classrooms with actual college students around you. Now come on nous sommes à la bourre” They grimace at Alex when he changes into the shirt without even checking to see if it was clean. Since it was one of Lafayette’s shirts it was most likely clean, as Alex didn't know how to do laundry.

Twenty minutes later, Alex is making Laf help him go over the list of things he needs to bring. After taking probably ten things out of Alex’s bag, because they weren't going to let the poor boy’s shoulders suffer over an extra laptop charger, Laf managed to shove him out the door. “It's times like this that my beliefs about you not being able to survive in a dorm are solidified.” Which earns a pout from Alexander. “Okay stop pouting you love living with me” The younger of the two rolls his eyes at this, and locks their apparent door, checking to make sure it was actually locked no less than ten times.

By the time they had reached the stairwell, Alexander already had his planner out. No doubt checking, for the thousandth time, to make sure they were leaving at the right time, and that they were going to the right train station.

“Mon coeur sing la vie boheme with me it’s too quiet” yelled Laf, who had moved into the city many months before Alex, not needing to look up from their phone while walking as they had already memorised the way.

Alex, on the other hand, is holding to Laf’s arm and constantly checking the street signs and lights, “Why would you sing that in public at barely 9am, it’s too early” Lafayette ignored this in favour of belting the song. Alex doesn't hear much of what Laf is singing, as he is going over their route in his head and looking at his feet to make sure he doesn't trip.

“To leather, to dil-” At hearing the beginning of that verse Alexander is quick to jump on Laf’s back seeing as he was too short to reach their face and just had to keep Lafayette from embarrassing them any more by finishing that line, as people had started to stare. However, this didn’t phase Laf, as they were still singing with Alex’s hand over their mouth and acting like everything was completely normal. Alex finally removes his hand when Lafayette licks it, and Alex just moves his arms to wrap them around their neck, not even giving Laf the option of having Alex get off of their back. Lafayette laughs, “You do know that we won’t fit through the shuttle’s doors with you up there”

“Oh hush I’ll get off when we’re at the station” Alexander rests his head on his best friend’s shoulder and closes his eyes, he was really anxious last night and only got a few hours of sleep. Nothing he couldn’t handle. “So we take Andrew to Park Street and that’s where we’re meeting your friends? You sure we can’t just, skip that part and go to class early? They probably won’t even like me anyway so what’s the point I mean-”

Lafayette shushes him and stands in front of the benches at the station so that he can get down, “And I’m guessing that you didn’t bring your card, again.” Alex just sheepishly laughs in response. In the past month of them living together, Alex has only remembered to bring his train card with him once. It wasn’t like he was trying to forget, it’s just that he got so anxious about making sure everything was safe and set before they left the house that the card was the one thing he always forgot.

“Why should I remember when every time I forget you offer to pay for me!” Alex giggles and Laf shoves him slightly. Alex liked this, having a friend that was always there and would joke around with him. Lafayette scans his card and hands it to Alex before walking through the turnstyle. They could easily just sneak through and only pay once, but the first time they did it Alex had a panic attack and neither of them wanted to repeat that experience. Alex shakes his head to get the thought to go away, scans the card, and follows Laf to the escalator.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they stepped off of the train, as they had taken the shuttle bus to the actual train station, Alex had to instantly grab onto Laf’s hand, because everyone was commuting to school and work and the station was horribly packed. After walking up the god awful stairs, Lafayette had refused to carry Alex up them no matter how many times he asked, they headed down the street to where Alex would be meeting Laf’s friends. Alexander was sure that they wouldn’t like him, let alone accept him into their little group. He’s jostled out of his thoughts by somebody yelling “Mom!” and Lafayette dropping his hand. Alex get’s lost in the sea of people for a few moments, until he can hear his name being called, followed by him being dragged into the subway, the restaurant not the train, that they had planned to meet in. Alex is dragged over to a table and immediately greeted by the person whose voice he had heard earlier, “Yo so this is Alex!” He holds out a hand, which frankly Alex hates shaking hands but he wants them to like him and he still had his gloves on so it would be fine, “I’m John Laurens, I’m sure our dear Lafayette has mentioned me before, although they may have referred to me as godlike,” he turns to Laf, “I’m flattered but no homo”

“John you’re like the gayest guy I know shut up” Lafeyette interjects, makes the person next to John start laughing.

“Mom shush,” Alex makes a mental note to ask why Laf keeps being called mom at a later time, “oh yeah this is Mulligan”

“Well one, I do have a first name. It’s Hercules. And two, why am I always last?” This makes John start laughing, ‘do they just laugh at everything the other says?’ is the real question they should be asking.

“Next time we invite someone into our group,” Alex’s heart starts to race, because he honestly just thought that they were being nice since he was Laf’s friend, John continues without noticing the look on Alexander’s face, “You can introduce yourself first” Alex can just barely hear Hercules mutter “Oh gee thanks”. John ignores this and rolls his eyes, “So are y’all going to get anything or should I just get what I want?”

“I don’t understand how you can eat a sub this early in the morning.” Mulligan says and John just grins at him and keeps walking to the counter. They only have to wait a few minutes, seeing as nobody else is in line, and Alex follows the group out the door. Seeing that there is a lot of foot traffic, Lafayette grabs Alexander’s hand and the group continues their walk across the street to the commons. John, Alex infers that he is the most energetic of the group, runs ahead and the others have to start walking faster just to make sure that they don’t lose him. When John reaches their destination, the gazebo, he claims all of the space inside by running circles around it waiting for the others to arrive, calling them “slowpokes” when they finally do. The group sits down in a circle, Alex next to Lafayette, Mulligan next to him, and John after him.

“So Alex,” John starts, his mouth full of his meatball sub, “Laf said you were in the Fenway program but didn't mention where and what you studied”

Alexander had prepared this answer last night. One of the reasons he was up so late is because he was drafting answers to questions they could possibly ask him. “I’m at Wheelock for a major in Social Work with a double minor in writing and um, social justice through Simmons.” He starts pressing his fingers together in some sort of pattern, “I'm not sure about it though I might switch to something else or go to another school” Lafayette grabs one of Alexander’s hands to make him stop the ritual, if anybody notices they choose not to say anything which Alex is grateful for.

“I'm at MassArt for Fashion Design” Hercules cuts in, “Alexander, Lafayette said you might be interested in working on the musical? I can put in a good word with the director for you if you’d like!” Alex smiles at this and nods. Lafayette launches into a conversation with Hercules about what they think the show will be this year.

John turns to Alexander, and he notices how many freckles John had all across his face. “So Laf said you moved in with them about a month ago, had you been to the city before then?

Alex shrugs, “I came here to visit the school earlier in the year with my foster family but other than that no, I’ve lived in New York since I was 16.”

John wraps up the trash from his sub, sensing Alex’s discomfort, he changes the topic, “So you excited for your first class, what is it by the way?”

This makes Alexander’s face light up, he can talk about school, “It’s an illustration class, through MassArt? In the tower building?” Honestly that would probably be the most nerve wracking part of his day, trying to find the building. The campus wasn't huge, but it was pretty big.

“Dude!” John smiles, wow, “That’s where I’m going! That’s so dope! We can walk there together!” Thank god, at least with John there he won’t get hopelessly lost, this makes him smile and John knocks their shoulders together.

Lafayette and Hercules are suddenly standing over them, Lafayette holds out a hand to Alexander, “Mon coeur we’re going to walk around the commons and I figured we could show you around.” Alex smiles and takes their hand, and Hercules does the same to John.

They spend a while just walking the paths, Laf occasionally pointing out their favourite spots to people watch, and telling stories from their few months of experience living in the city. Although it seemed like it had only been a few minutes, Hercules informed them that Alex said he wanted to leave around ten o’clock. Looking at the time on his phone Alex starts to slightly panic, realising that they were ten minutes behind schedule. Lafayette notices this and grabs Alex’s hand and they start pulling him in the direction of the station. Once they’re at the station, Alex starts to realize why John calls them mom.

“Wait it’s really crowded,”Lafayette starts, “Herc, grab John’s hand and John grab Alexander’s.” Hercules and John groan, but do as they say. John’s hand is nice, although a minute into having to hold it Alex starts to wonder where his hand has been, and starts to get anxious about it. As soon as they are onto the train, Alex drops John’s hand, in favor of planting his feet shoulder length apart and trying not to fall over. John’s face falls at this, but he covers it up by quietly laughing at the way Alexander places himself.

In his month of taking the train, he has learned a few tips. One, when on a shuttle, as they were now, if you can’t get a seat, never sit on the steps. Two, it’s better to try to stay upright than to have to hold onto the poll. And three, if you can, stand on the moving platform connecting different parts of the cars. The last tip is one that not many people follow, but Alexander finds that it’s easier to not fall over that way. The fourteen minute ride, Alexander counts, is filled with Lafayette and Hercules having a conversation that Alex isn’t able to hear because of how loud the shuttle is, and John giggling whenever Alex almost falls over or someone falls onto him.

They get off the train, and They part ways once they have gotten closer to the campus. Lafayette has a farther walk, as they had a class at Simmons this morning, so they confirm with Alex where they will meet when both of them are done and say their goodbyes. Hercules has to meet with his advisor before class, saying that “They put me in the wrong class and I didn’t notice until the other day!”. So John and Alex head over to the tower toward their shared illustration class. The walk is mostly quiet, with John pointing out different people and places as they entered the building. Their class is also boring, going over the syllabus and calling roll. Alex notices how defensive John gets when the professor, Alexander can’t even remember their name, recognises his last name. Alex makes a mental note of that, to find out if they have anything similar that makes them ashamed of their name.

When the class is over, Alex checks his phone to find two missed calls from Lafayette. Starting to panic, he immediately calls back. Laf wouldn’t have called him during class unless something was wrong. As soon as the call is picked up Alex blurts out a frantic, “Are you okay what happened?” Which makes John quickly finish packing up his things to guide Alexander out into the hall and into a corner so he could have a quieter space to talk.

“Mon coeur, breathe. I am alright. I was just a witness of an incident. I am not hurt, but I won’t be able to leave for at least another two hours.” Lafayette’s voice is soothing, and Alex knows that he wouldn’t lie so that eases his anxiety slightly.

“What do you mean an incident.” John sighs when he hears this, Lafayette probably tried to break up a fight.

“I uh, saw these two people fighting, I’ve mentioned Burr before right?” Alex nods, then realizes that Laf wouldn’t be able to see that and says a quiet ‘yes’, “Well he was fighting with someone and I had tried to break it up and then it got physical so they need me to make a statement. Again, I am not hurt.” Alexander breathes a sigh of relief. “Could you put John on the phone?” Alex agrees and hands John his phone.

For a minute or so, John is silent. Alex assumes that Laf is explaining what happened to John. “Alex would you be okay with me taking you home? I know the way, and Lafayette won’t be done there for a few hours.” John has the phone held away from his face, a look of genuine concern on his face. Alex reluctantly agrees, and John relays this information to Lafayette. John hangs up the phone and hands it to Alexander, “Lafayette said they would text you with updates.” Alex nods. “Would you like to go right home?” Alex nods again. John thought he would be more outspoken, as Lafayette said the guy never shut up.

The 35 minute, Alex counted it again, commute back to Alex and Lafayette’s apartment is filled with silence. Alex assumes that John is weirded out by how quiet he is being, and will never talk to him again after today. When they get inside the apartment, Alex mumbles something John deciphers to be, “I have to go write.”

Alex goes to shut his door but is stopped by John putting his foot in the way. Alex groans, “I’m guessing Laf said that I couldn’t have my door shut huh”

John laughs, “They also said that you had to eat something before you start writing.” Alex groans again, walks into the small kitchen, grabs a sandwich container out of the fridge, and walks back into his room. Lafayette really is the mom friend, it shouldn’t surprise John that they make meals for Alex ahead of time. John sits on the couch in the makeshift living room. There is only a couch, a coffee table, and a TV bolted to the wall, but it emulates Lafayette and, from what he’s seen, Alex’s personalities. He turns on the TV, mostly to have background noise, and takes his laptop out of his backpack and starts working on planning his schedule for the week.

After about a half an hour, John hears Alex sit next to him. Alex is writing in a journal, and occasionally looking at the laptop he has sitting on the coffee table. Alexander notices John’s surprise at him joining, dismissing it with, “I needed company.” John just nods, and they sit in comfortable silence.

At one point, John takes a shaky breath, he didn't think it was audible until “John are you alright?” Alex is looking at him with concern and confusion. It’s a good look, in John’s opinion.

“Yeah,” His voice cracked, “Yeah I’m okay it’s just, an email from my father.” He steadies his voice, “Want’s to plan a Thanksgiving trip. Like hell that’s happening” He laughs to cover up the anxiety threaded throughout his words.

Alex closes his journal, “Would you like to talk about it?”

John closes his email and opens up a new tab, “No, not now. I’m okay.” He tries to convincingly smile, and Alex gives him a look, then returns to his writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so
> 
> 1) thank you if you're reading this because I'm shit at fic descriptions
> 
> 2) If you want to see Lafayette and Alex's route you can look [here](http://axelevan.tumblr.com/fic-resources) (I found an actual apartment that was for rent and that's what I'm basing their's off of) this page also has information about their colleges and such
> 
> 3) translations -  
> Je suis à la dernière extremité! - I am on death’s door! (maybe, correct me please)  
> nous sommes à la bourre - we are in a hurry (eh kind of)  
> mon coeur - sweetheart (i think the oe is supposed to be the letter that”s like squished together ?? idk I can't remember what it's called)
> 
> 4) come yell about hamilton with me on tumblr [axelevan](http://axelevan.tumblr.com)


End file.
